The Batter
by SeekMyFred
Summary: 'So,' she asked, in a casual manner. 'Met any girls at work'


**I was eating cookies and this popped into my head. Tell me what you think. :)**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the story.****

She yawned widely. Stretching, she got up from her bed and made her way to the kitchen. 'Good morning, Ally,' she said, sleepily.

'Don't call me that!' Albus Potter snapped.

'But why?' she asked, whimsically. 'It's a wonderful name!'

'Oh, like Lilliput is?'

'Fuck you, Ally,' Lily Potter snapped at her brother. Al threw her a triumphant smirk. He was mixing cookie batter earnestly and looking extremely proud of himself. Lily groaned. 'Ugh, don't tell me you lovebirds are staying here again?'

'Why, yes, we are,' a voice replied. Scorpius Malfoy emerged from somewhere so fast, that Lily jumped. She threw him a dirty look. 'Hey, Lilliput,' he said, smiling widely.

'Hey, Scorpiosa!' she said, giving him a sickly sweet smile. Scorpius rolled his eyes and hugged her, still smiling. 'I see your habit of waking up after 12 hasn't changed.'

'It's the best part about me,' she said, grinning. 'How come you're here anyway?'

'Well, I haven't been to the Potter home in a while, so I thought I'd drop by. Plus, Al said he was making cookies. I missed him.'

Lily laughed. Scorpius was an Auror two years senior to her. She was eighteen and still in training. They hadn't seen each other in months as he was away on his first mission. 'So how was Cambodia?' she asked.

'Well,' Scorpius said, sounding annoyed. 'It was a false alarm.' Al burst out laughing. Apparently, Scorpius had already told him the story. Ignoring him, the Auror continued, 'Anyway, some git ran around in nothing but a black robe with a Dark Mark. Naturally, we thought it was some sort of a weird Death Eater, who-'

'Liked a breeze around his privates?' Lily asked, laughing.

'Yeah, I guess. So we cornered him. He raised his wand to fight back, and it turned into a salmon. A rubber salmon. And he started laughing like mad. Then he took off his rode, a ghastly sight, I tell you. Turned out he was our maniacal boss…testing us.'

Al and Lily were guffawing like crazy. Scorpius still looked piqued. After they calmed down, Al said, 'I've got to go meet Ellie now. Promised her I would.'

'See you, Ally,' Lily said, smirking.

'Sod off, Lilliput,' he replied coolly, 'see you, Scor. And don't eat the batter!'

With that last warning, he Disapparated. Lily and Scorpius were left alone in the kitchen, with the cookie batter.

It was…uncomfortable. Lily and Scorpius had a history, see. They began going out at the end of Lily's fourth and Scorpius' sixth year. They were together for a year. They broke it off because they thought having a long distance relationship was stupid. Lily dated a few other blokes. Scorpius claimed to've dated a few girls. _She moved on_, he told himself firmly…or so he thought.

'Well, this is awkward,' Lily said, brightly.

Scorpius grinned. 'Yep. Can't seem to think of what to say.'

'No shit,' she replied. She began biting her lower lip. Scorpius ran his fingers through his hair. They sat like that for ten minutes.

'This sucks,' he said, finally.

'It does,' she agreed. 'I'm off to bed!'

'Wait, Lil. It doesn't have to be this weird, you know?'

'It doesn't, yeah…but it is.'

Scorpius let out a sigh of frustration. 'You're being uncooperative.'

'I'm being uncooperative?' Lily asked, incredulously.

'Yeah. You're the one who's not willing to work on our relationship!'

'Maybe if there was one to work on, I would!'

There was silence again. Lily glared at the cookie batter while Scorpius glared at her. This time, Lily broke the silence. 'So,' she asked, in a casual manner. 'Met any girls at work?' She reached for the batter and began to eat it with her fingers.

Scorpius opened his mouth to respond truthfully, when it occurred to him that he could use it to his advantage. 'Yeah,' he lied, 'loads.'

'Hm,' Lily said, her casual manner wavering a bit. That annoyed her, to say the least._ He's not your boyfriend_, her inner conscience chided. 'I know,' she grumbled and stuffed more batter into her mouth.

'What?' Scorpius asked, watching her lick the batter off her fingers with close attention.

'Nothing.'

'You just said something.'

'So?'

'You admit that you said something?'

'Yeah.'

'So what'd you say?'

'Nothing.'

Scorpius narrowed his eyes. 'Do you, perhaps, want to know who all I met there?'

'No, thank you,' Lily snapped, a little too quickly. Thinking of a way to cover it up, she said, 'I already get enough of you an Al being all over each other, I don't need to hear more.'

But Scorpius had noticed her little slip. He let a grin form on his face. 'You know what I think?'

'Yeah, Scor, I do,' Lily replied, dully.

'Well,' Scorpius said, taking a step towards her. 'I think you're jealous.'

'Jealous of what? You? A pretty boy?'

'No,' he snapped, losing his impressive demeanor for a second. He regained it and said, 'Of all the other girls who've got it on with me.'

Lily snorted and shoved more batter into her mouth. 'Got it on with you, Scor? Please.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' He was extremely close to her now. He reached for the batter and grabbed it from her.

'Hey!' she protested. 'Give me back my batter!'

'Not until you admit you're jealous,' he said, cockily.

'Fine, Scor, I'm jealous,' Lily said, sarcastically.

'Nope, I mean truthfully.'

'Not going to happen.'

'Then I'll finish the batter myself.' Scorpius dunked his hand into the sticky batter and brought it out again. He held it out tauntingly to Lily, who was fuming. Before he could put it in his mouth she grabbed his hand. 'You are not eating that.'

'And you're going to stop me?' he asked, raising his eyebrows and grinning. They were nose to nose.

'I am, yeah,' she said, smirking.

'How, may I ask?'

'Like this,' she said, winking. She pressed her lips onto his. He kissed back with great enthusiasm. She wrapped her sticky arms around his neck. He held her face in one sticky hand, while the other clean hand was moving up and down her back.

Halfway through their kiss, Lily started smiling…so much, that she wasn't able to kiss Scorpius properly. They broke apart, breathing heavily. They were both grinning from ear to ear, with their faces flushed.

'Just so you know,' Scorpius said, 'I didn't get it on with any girl.'

'I knew that,' Lily said, playfully. 'No one would want to do a pretty boy.'

Scorpius narrowed his eyes and yanked her towards him again. She let out a laugh which was stopped almost immediately by his lips. As he kissed her neck, he whispered, 'I can't believe we wasted three years not doing this.'

'Your fault,' Lily breathed. 'You should've failed your N.E.W.T.S twice.' He laughing and they resumed their snogging.

'MY BATTER!' Al yelled. He had just Apparated into the room to find his best friend and his sister snogging with his beautiful batter all over their faces. They broke apart and grinned at him.

'Yeah, thanks for that, Al,' Scorpius said, winking.

'You- you absolute dick! First you snog my sister and then you waste my batter! I worked so hard-!'

'Oh, stuff it, Ally,' Lily said, smirking.


End file.
